


Before He Cheats

by somuchlovexoxo



Series: Before He Cheats [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: There is nothing like scorned woman looking for revenge. Once she gets her revenge and is happy and starts to move on with someone new what happens when he returns and wants a second chance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Who the hell is at the door at almost one in the morning?"

Maya groaned as she listened to her fiance curse the person at the door, cuddling further into his bare-chest before her eyes shot opened, "Oh my God! Riley!" she snapped, trying to get out of his grip. "Get off of me," she ordered, getting out of bed as fast as her body would let her.

"Gorgeous."

"Yeah?" she asked, aggravated he was even attempting to slowing her down to getting to her best friend.

"Clothes," he pointed out, stopping her in her tracks.

"Oh," she frowned, before slipping on one of his t-shirts and grabbing her robe as she muttered something about her damn pregnancy brain as he grinned watching her leave their bedroom before getting back as comfortable as he could without her in their bed.

Maya quickly navigated herself through their living room and to the front door, wrapping the robe around her body due to dreadful coldness of winter. Her heart dropped at the sight of her best friend once she opened the door. "Oh no."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Maya cut her off, motioning for her to come in from the freezing cold. One look at her best friend and she knew exactly why she was here in the middle of a freezing cold winter night. "It's true."

Riley nodded, trying to fight back more of her tears.

"Aww, honey," Maya tried to comforted, opening her arms for her distraught friend to walk in to. "That asshole! Who the hell-"

"Maya, Language," Riley sniffed.

Maya stopped herself from continuing to rant at the look on her best friend's face and knew Riley needed her to be supportive and not going off at what will hopefully be her ex-boyfriend. "Do you want to talk?" she asked as the two walked into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"No. Yes. I don't know," Riley struggled, looking straight ahead. "I just want to know why. Why would he do this to me? I gave him my heart-you know what," she began, before getting up and walking into the kitchen. Maya tried to get a look at what Riley was doing but it didn't take long for her to come back with a shot glass and a bottle of vodka.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Maya asked, looking at her best friend with worried eyes.

"A good idea? No. What I need? Yes," Riley awswered, pouring her shot and quickly downing it before repeating the action two more times.

"Okay," Maya pressed her lips together, watching her best friend with wide eyes. "I think you should slow down," she suggested, knowing her best friend wasn't the best when it came to handling her alcohol.

"We were suppose to be happy," Riley ignored her best friend's words, pouring another shot. "I thought we were happy. Yes, we had problems but what couple doesn't?" she asked, staring at the shot she just poured.

Maya reached over taking her hand into her's giving it a small squeeze. The two remained quiet both loss in their thoughts. One wondering what she did wrong while the other wondered how she was going to help her best friend get through this heartbreak.

"I so wish you weren't pregnant so you could drink with me because I need someone to get drunk with," Riley broke the silence after what had to be a good ten minutes of silence.

Maya gave her a sympathetic look before forcing a small smile.

"I mean I'm happy for you-"

Maya gave her another small smile, knowing the alcohol was starting to sink in."I know you are."

"Even if he was a surprise...a shock...a..."

Maya chuckled at her friend. Boy, were her words true because finding out she was pregnant was the last thing on her to do list but she wouldn't change it for the world. She rested her hand on her small bump. "Yeah, he definitely was a surprise."

"But now your boring-"

"What?" Maya snapped, appalled. "I'm far from boring."

"You can't do this," Riley countered, holding up her shot she poured not too long ago and consuming it before slamming the glass onto the table.

Maya pouted. "I can, but I can't at this moment because," she motioned at her growing bump.

"Boring," Riley sang causing Maya to roll her eyes. "You know what?"

"I don't know if I want to," Maya muttered, scared of what was going to come out of Riley's mouth.

"I'm going to make him pay."

Maya raised her eyebrows, "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"His brand spanking new red truck that he bought himself for Christmas and loves more than anything in the world."

Maya shook her head, not understanding.

"I'm going to destroy it."

Maya's mouth dropped opened. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Because you're boring now. All you want to do is stay at home and sleep."

"I'm not boring-would you stop saying that? I'm pregnant that's why I like sleeping. There is a difference. This baby takes everything out of me."

Riley gave her a huge wide smile, letting out a huge breath. "I gotta go," she told her after pausing for a moment and standing up a little wobbly.

"Wait! No! You can't go."

"No you can't go because you have to stay here. I can go and I'm going to go because he broke my heart so I'm going to break his truck."

"I think this is a bad idea."

"Of course you do because you're becoming a mom and you're going to be such a great mom. I don't doubt that for one moment and since you are about to be an amazing mom and you are against it that's why it's a fantastic idea."

"Riles."

"Peaches."

Maya sighed, not sure what she should do but she knew she couldn't let her best friend leave her place.

"Maya. you're my best friend, and I know if you weren't settle down and pregnant you would go with me like I would go with you-"

"I can't let you go."

"Then I guess you are going to have to come with because I'm going. One more crazy adventure before baby?"

**XOX0X0X**

Maya waltz into her bedroom, turning on the light not caring about waking her sleeping fiance. She needed to be quick before Riley left without her.

"What are you doing?" she heard her fiance yawn as she went through their closet grabbing the first warm outfit she could still fit in and slipping it on.

"Going to destroy Huckleberry's truck with Riles."

"Have fun-wait! What?" Josh asked, sitting up fast.

"Gotta go, love you. Bye," Maya hurried, rushing over and giving him a quick kiss.

"Maya, no," he snapped, grabbing her arm before she was out of reach. "Are you crazy? You are five months pregnant."

"I have to," she sighed, staring into his loving eyes. "She's my best friend and she would do it with me if you did me wrong."

"First, I'm never going to do you wrong so you never have to worry about that. Second, I don't think Riley would destroy my car with you, she would talk you out of it like I'm going to talk you out of it like you should have talk her out it."

"I did, Josh, but she wouldn't listen to me and then she called me boring because you knocked me up and this is going to be our last adventure before our son comes."

Josh stared at his fiance. "I can't let you destroy Lucas's truck."

"You can't?" Maya challenged, crossing her arms.

**XOXOXOX**

"It's cold as hell out here."

"Hell's hot," Riley countered, causing Josh to look annoyed as she practice swinging the bat.

"This is a bad idea. Cory is going to kill me," he muttered under his breath.

"You know you didn't have to come," Maya cut in.

"What kind of guy would I be to let my niece and my five months pregnant fiance go destroy a truck by themselves?" Josh asked, breathing into his hands before pulling his beanie down a little more over his ears.

"I don't know, the kind that waits around the phone for us to call to come and bail us out of jail?"

Josh rolled his eyes as the two followed Riley into the thankfully pretty empty garage most likely due to the cold January night. "That's what Cory is for," he told her, getting a small smile before lacing their fingers together.

"Look how beautiful it is sitting over there all by itself."

Both Maya and Josh looked at each other before looking at Riley.

"You know, Riles, you don't have to do this. We can go and get back in the car and leave," Josh offered.

"Oh no, I'm doing this and before I do," she stopped herself taking her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked, nervously, already regretting that he didn't try a little harder to convince his niece that this is a bad idea and she needs to sleep off her alcohol.

"Facetiming the bastard," Riley grinned as her uncle and best friend's eyes went wide.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Maya tried to get out a little too late as she listened to her best friend greet the guy who hurt her on the other line.

"Hey Babe," Riley smiled into the camera.

"Hey, look I can't talk right now it's last call-"

"Oh I know," Riley cut him. "But I thought you would want to see this," she told him before flipping the camera over to show him his prized possession.

"Why are you showing me my truck? Why are you in the-"

"Take a good look at it," she cut him off again, walking around the red truck. "Did you get a good look at it?" she asked, watching his eyes narrow in confusion before flipping it back around so he could look at his truck. "Maya, sweetie, could you be a doll?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at her friend so she knew to come and take a hold of her phone before walking in the view for Lucas to be able to see her with the wooden bat in her hand.

"Riley. what are you doing?" Lucas screamed into his phone.

Riley smiled huge into the camera before lifting the bat up and slamming it on to the front right headlight with the sound of it shattering echoing throughout the garage along with Lucas's begging her to stop from the phone.

"Did hear that? That's for breaking heart by cheating on me repeatedly with that bleached-blonde tramp who comes into your bar!" she shouted pointing the bat at the phone before hitting it on the hood and tossing it off to the side. "And you know, Lucas" she continued as she dug her key into the side of his truck dragging it across the door. "You really should lock your car up," she told him, opening the door. "Because now, I think these pretty leather black seats need my marking on them starting with an R and ending with a Y."

"Lucas I think you seen enough," Maya said into the camera and hanging up as Josh ran to Riley's side.

"Whoa Riley! No carving your name into the seat that's evidence," Josh said, taking the pocket knife that she was struggling to open out of her hand. "I think that's enough. You got your point across. How about we get out of here before the cops come? The last thing I need is to get arrest along with my niece and my pregnant fiance. Both Shawn and Cory will kill me."

Riley stepped aside, taking a look at what she did as both Maya and Josh waited for Riley to make the next move.

"Do you feel better?" Maya asked, walking up next to Riley and placing a hand on her shoulder when Riley did nothing but just stared off at the truck in front of her.

She shook her head. Both Maya and Josh wrapped their arms around Riley. "Let's get out of here."

The three turned when they heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"What did you do to my truck?!" Lucas gasped, his head in his hands as he looked at his truck. "Riley! Why would you do this?"

Riley looked over at her now ex-boyfriend, watching him run over and examine the key mark she left. She slowly walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat."

**XOXOXOX**

"So what are the chances the cops are going to show up at our door?" Josh asked as the three walked into his and Maya's home after putting up with a little fight with Riley that she didn't need to be alone tonight and to spend the night over at their place.

"He's not going to call the cops," Riley assured, taking a seat on the couch. "He knows he had it coming," she told him, looking over at her tired looking uncle and even more tired looking pregnant best friend. "You two should go to bed. I'll be fine."

Maya sighed, taking a seat next to her best friend. "You're not fine. You just did some damaged to what I hope will stay your ex-boyfriend's new truck that he loves more than anything and you've been on the quiet side since."

"She's right," Josh agreed, sitting on the other side of Riley and wrapping his arm around her.

"It just sucks because I wanted it to work," Riley admitted, softly, trying to keep her strength and not cry. "I gave it my all. I gave him try after try. My heart shouldn't feel like this."

"It's understandable to be hurt," Josh eased, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Riley," Maya began, gently, taking Riley's hand into her. She glanced at Josh, giving him a small smile, thankful she had him in her life before turning her attention on her best friend. "You deserve better than Lucas and you need to know that. This thing with Lucas went on way too long. You haven't been happy in a long time and you deserve to be. You deserve someone who loves you like you love him, who makes you the happiest person in the world not the most miserable, who is there for you through thick and thin, who has your back no matter what, who when things get tough is there to help you pick up the pieces. Someone to share the beauty that life is. Lucas isn't that. He wasn't there for you. He made you miserable not happy. He didn't love you like he should have. You have to know that."

"I do," Riley promised. "I promise tonight is the ending of my six year relationship with Lucas because next time he cheats it's not going to be on me and I know it's going to be hard but I can get over him and move on. It's just right now it hurts but it just takes time, right?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah, it won't hurt as much as it does right now and eventually the pain will go away."

Riley nodded, remaining quiet for a moment. "Thank you guys for being here with me but Josh please take Maya up to bed because we both know she is more than exhausted and needs her sleep. Don't worry, I know where the blankets are and the remote to the tv is."

Both Maya and Josh chuckled, before Josh stood up, kissing Riley's cheek and holding out his hands for Maya and helping her up off the couch before three said their final good nights.

Riley watched the couple go before grabbing a blanket and pillows and getting comfortable on the couch. She sighed thinking about how awful her life had really been the last several months with Lucas. Ever since she started getting suspicion of him cheating. This was it. She was really through. She was shutting the door on Lucas and walking through a new door fill of new dreams and hopes.

**XOXOXOX**

Six Months Later:

"I don't think I'm going to give him back," Riley awed. "No, I don't, because you are the cutest smartest baby in the whole wide world," she cooed at the newborn. "Yes, you are."

"You say that every time you hold him."

"One time it might actually be true so don't test me," Riley grinned as she held the newborn baby against her chest, gently patting his back. "He needs to stay small forever. He is already growing to fast for my liking,"

"I know, tell me about it," Maya agreed, pouting out her lips as she watched Riley with her son from her seat at the kitchen island. "I can't believe he is already about to be eight weeks. I don't want him to grow up."

"Don't worry we can have more," Josh yelled over his shoulder, as he shut the oven.

"Easy there, Boing," Maya rolled her eyes. "You aren't the one who has to carry them and then give birth to them."

Josh shrugged, point taken, "But I can assure you there will be more."

Riley looked at Maya hopeful.

Maya shook her head disbelief, but love for her family evident in her eyes. "Yes, there will be more but not until this one is at least potty trained."

"Told ya," Josh smirked, walking over to wrap his arms around Maya from behind.

Maya playfully rolled her eyes, leaning back in Josh's embrace. "Anyway, so tell me more about this guy coming over for dinner?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, who's your boyfriend? And do I need to have a talk with him?" Josh questioned, going in to protective uncle mode.

"He's not my boyfriend. We are just friends who are exploring the possibility of a relationship. Right, now we are taking things slow and seeing what happens. Trust me both of you guys will like him-"

Riley was cut off by the doorbell going off. "And that's him," she grinned. "And I'll get the door," she told them, before Maya could get out of her seat and carefully handing Josh his son before quickly going over and answering the door. She looked back at the two standing not too far watching her before opening the door.

Maya's mouth dropped open before looking her shoulder at Josh and mouthing to him.

"Farkle?"


	2. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already please go and check out the Joshaya companion one-shot called "I Get To Love You". Title of this chapter comes from "Relapse" by Carrie Underwood.
> 
> Disclaimer:I own nothing!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Relapse**

"You're beautiful."

"You're leaving me tomorrow."

Farkle chuckled. "It's only for one night."

"Yeah but it's still leaving me."

"I know but it's going to be a good bonding trip with Josh. He's your uncle and Maya's husband so I need-"

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it you want to become best friends with him."

Farkle laughed, "Not best friends. Just good friends-"

"No, I think it's cute," she murmured, flirty, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you now?"

"Mmhmm," Riley nodded, pecking his lips before sitting down on the couch.

"And you have big plans with Maya tomorrow."

"And Gabriel"

Farkle frowned, flopping down next to her. "She's not getting a baby-sitter so you two can go wild?"

Riley raised her eyebrows, "Do you think she is getting a baby-sitter so we can go wild? He's what? Six months old and I'm still the only person she trusts besides my mom and Katy and my mom is in Philadelphia and Katy has been under the weather so we get to keep the little guy with us and have a slumber party watching movies while eating pizza which I don't mind because I love spending time with him and it's a great reminder of why I don't want kids anytime soon."

Farkle nodded. They definitely weren't ready for kids anytime soon. "It's crazy to think Maya is a mom and we are together. Who would have saw this coming when we were in high school?"

"It is crazy but I like where we are," she said, softly, looking at Farkle.

"Me too," he said, placing his lips on her which she quickly deepen. "Race you to the bedroom?" she smirked, before getting up and taking off to their bedroom, laughing before he got up to chase her.

**XOXOXOX**

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get a baby-sitter," Maya apologized for what seemed the thousandth time.

"Maya, it's fine."

"I know you keep saying that but I feel bad because Farkle and Josh are out of town having a guys' night and we were suppose to have a girls' night out and here we are in your apartment with my baby."

"And I don't mind," Riley assured her, making a face at Gabriel. "I don't need to go out to have fun. I'm excited to stay in and eat pizza while watching a movie," she said, over dramatically, getting a smile out of Gabe. "It's like the old days when you would come over and spend the night it's just now I have my own place and you have a baby. Next time we will have a girls' night out of town weekend while the boys stay with the baby."

Maya looked down at her baby, before scrunching up her face, "I don't know about that."

"I know," Riley grinned, looking over at her friend. "Maya, it's okay. I know you aren't ready to leave Gabriel with a baby-sitter yet and that's fine. I really meant it when I said I'm fine with a pizza and movies and once this little guy goes to bed we can break out the wine and let the real fun begin," Riley tickled his little feet.

"You know the last time I had too much alcohol is how I ended up with this one."

"Well it's a good thing your Daddy is out of town or there was chance you would be becoming a big brother Gabriel."

Maya smiled, shaking her head. "How do you think the guys are getting a long?"

"Farkle is probably a nervous wreck because Josh is in all overprotective uncle mode."

Maya winced, "I warned him to not go into that mode."

"Do you think he listened?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably not," Maya laughed,

"They will be okay. I'm sure they are getting a long just fine."

"Yeah,"

"What's this really about? Are you missing Josh?"

Maya sighed. "More than I like to admit," she nodded, "I know it's just for one night but I haven't slept in a bed without him in forever even when I had Gabriel and had to stay in the hospital Josh was right there."

"You guys are too cute."

Maya blushed, playfully rolling her eyes. "How are things with you and Farkle?"

"They are great," Riley smiled. "After he moved away after high school and we kind of lost contact I never imagine us being this close again and then he moved back in town and reconnected and things have been great. It feels like the old days but now we are trying out this relationship thing."

Maya gave Riley a small smile, looking around the apartment and noticing a few of Farkle's things. "Is he living here?"

"No," Riley answered a little to quickly.

Maya raised her eyebrows, "Really?" she asked, not convinced.

"We are taking things slow."

Maya looked at Riley questioningly.

"I promise," Riley reassured her best friend. "You don't have to worry about me announcing I'm engaged or pregnant anytime soon. After my relationship with Lucas, I want Farkle and I to take things slow and just see what happens."

"Does he know that?"

"Yeah," Riley sighed, not feeling like dealing with her best friend's questions about her love life at the moment. "Why don't you pick out a movie and get it started while I use the bathroom. The pizza should be here any minute," Riley told her, quickly getting up.

Maya watched her best friend go before adjusting Gabriel as she started to go through the movies that Riley set out. "Of course all of them are romantic comedies," she said, making a face at her son before smiling. "Gabriel Rylan Matthews keep your hands to yourself," she scolded, moving her son's hand down. "You may look like your father but unfortunately I think you are going to have my personality."

She fake a surprise face at him when she heard the door bell, "You hear that?" she asked. She adjusted her son once more, grabbing her wallet before making her way over to the door to open it.

"Holy shit."

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

Maya could see shock written all over the man standing in front of her. He wasn't expecting her to be the one to open the door. "No, the question is what the hell are you doing here?"

Maya watched the man in front of her swallow, looking away from her before glancing down at her son.

"So you had your baby," he nodded towards the baby boy in her arms.

"Duh, you don't stay pregnant forever."

"He's beautiful-"

"Yeah, I know, tell me something I don't know like what the hell are you doing here, Lucas?"

"I came here to see Riley."

Maya's eyes went wide in anger as she shook her head, "You can't be serious."

"Dead."

Maya shook her head in disbelief.

"Where is she?"

"You need to leave. You aren't welcome here," Maya snapped at him. She went to close the door to have Lucas put his foot in the doorway stopping it.

"I'm not leaving until I see Riley."

"Are you really going to fight me on this while I have my son in my arms? Because let me tell you even with him in my arms you won't win."

"What's going on?"

Maya flinched at the sound of Riley's voice coming from behind her. She watched as Lucas looked passed her and knew the two made eye contact.

"Lucas," Riley breathed out.

"Riley."

Maya glanced back and forth between the two as their eyes remained on each other. "He was just leaving," she said, snapping the two out of their trance.

"Actually-"

"Maya, it's okay."

Maya looked over at Riley, shocked. Her face questioning if she was serious.

Riley swallowed, nodding.

Maya shook her head, disappointed. "Excuse me, I think my baby is hungry and I need to feed him," she told them, walking into Riley's bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Riley watched her best friend, knowing she wasn't happy that she was letting Lucas in. She saw out the corner of her eye Lucas shutting the door and coming to stand directly behind her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, turning to face him.

Lucas sighed, running his hand threw his hair. "I don't know," he admitted. " I just-I miss you, Riley and I had to see you."

Riley felt her heart skipped a beat. She was shocked after all of this time he could still do that to her. After all the pain he caused her he could still do that to her.

"I know I messed up," he continued. "I messed up big time. I promise I've got my act together now. It took me losing you to realize that I needed to get my act together so I can win you back and that's what I'm going to do."

Riley's eyes went wide as she felted her breathing become faster.

"I want you back."

Riley swallowed as she stared at the man in front of her. The man that held her heart for years and he wanted her to give it back to him.

**XOXOXOX**

"How is fatherhood treating you?"

Farkle asked as he took a sip of his beer, his eyes on the game in front of them. He knew it wasn't the best question but at least it kept the two from going to an awkward silence. It's not that the two didn't get along because they did, but they weren't necessarily friends either. He wanted to change that. He knew it was important to have a relationship with Riley to have a relationship with Josh because not only was he Riley's best friend's husband but also her uncle who she was close to. Yes, the two hung out but this was the first time they hung out alone in years. He respected Josh and always had even in high school. He was happy he made Maya happy and treated her like she deserved to be treated and was a good father to their son.

"Great," Josh answered, taking a drink of his own beer. "Maya wants him to stay a baby forever and gets all emotional that he growing but I can't wait for him to get a little older so I can take him to the park and teach him how to play football and baseball."

Farkle nodded, wondering what his future children would be like.

"How are things between you and my niece?" Josh asked, and could see physically Farkle become nervous at the question. Josh chuckled to himself. "Don't worry. I'm not going to threaten you or anything. Maya already warned me to be nice. I just want to see my niece happy. After the heartbreak Lucas caused her she deserves to be happy."

"That's what I want. I want to make Riley the happiest woman on earth. I would have never took these steps with Riley if I didn't think she was the one."

Josh raised his eyebrows, surprised by Farkle's words. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Farkle nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I want to ask Riley to marry me."

Josh stared at guy next to him, raising his eyebrows. "Wow," he breathed out, not expecting that to come out of the other guy's mouth as he sat back in his seat.

"I know," Farkle agreed. "I know Riley and I said we are taking it slow but I see a future with her so why wait?"

Josh nodded, taking a big gulp of his beer.

**XOXOXOX**

"Lucas leave?" Maya asked when Riley walked into her bedroom.

Riley nodded climbing into bed next to Maya who was gently running her hand through her now sleeping son's dark hair.

"What did he say?" Maya asked, hesitantly.

"Not much," Riley shrugged,

Maya watched her friend closely, knowing Lucas had made her friend's mind race. "Whatever Lucas said Riley, don't believe it. Don't fall back into his trap," she pleaded, playing with her son's finger. "You've been there and done that. Time after time and you could ruin what you have with Farkle for nothing."

Riley slowly nodded, swallowing. She knew the risk, but sometimes risks were worth it. She could feel herself wanting to start to relapse and couldn't admit it out loud to her best friend.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is back! And trying to win Riley back. Do you think Riley is going to fall back in Lucas's trap? Who are you rooting for? Lucas or Farkle? Or will somebody new come in? Let me know because you could help decide. I will most likely go with who the favorite is. Do you think Josh is going to tell Maya about what him and Farkle talked about? Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! Until next time xoxo.


	3. Starts With Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews/kudos! The title of this chapter is from the song "Starts With Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**Starts With Goodbye**

"Give Mommy a kiss," Maya cooed, pressing her lips against her son's before laughing and wiping away the slobber off of her lips. "You just slobbered all over Mommy but that's okay," she laughed, as her son started to bounce on her legs as she held his hands. She faked a surprise face at her son at the sound of the door opening, "Look who's home," she continued her baby talk to him before turning her son so he could face the other direction. "Daddy!" she shrieked, waving his hand causing Josh to smile as he walked toward the two.

"Hey, little man, Daddy missed you," Josh kissed his son's forehead while taking one of little hands into his before looking up at his wife and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Gorgeous. I missed you too."

Maya smiled. "We definitely missed you," she murmured against his lips. "How was your trip?"

"Interesting," he answered, causing Maya to raise an eyebrow as he took Gabriel out of her hands. "How was your movie night with Riley?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Maya looks at Josh, puzzled, wondering what could have happened. "What do you mean interesting? What happened? You didn't scare Farkle did you?"

Josh chuckled. "No, I was on my best behavior," he promised, adjusting Gabriel so he could stand when he became fussy. "Were you?"

"Are you talking to me or your son?" Maya asked, standing up to go and warm up a bottle for their son, knowing it was almost his bedtime.

Josh pretended to ponder as Maya walked back in the room with a bottle. "Both?" he smiled.

"Well Mommy is only naughty when Daddy is home," she smirked, sitting back down next to him.

Josh gives Maya a seductive look, "Daddy likes."

"I'm sure Daddy does," Maya grinned, leaning over and giving Josh a passionate kiss, only to be broken up by their son's screaming and tantrum. "But obviously this will have to wait until this little one is in bed," she told him as she handed him the bottle and Josh instantly got Gabriel to calm down with it. "Plus, right now, I need you to focus and tell me what was so interesting about your trip."

"Nothing, really," Josh shrugged, knowing Maya was about to flip when he told her Farkle's plans. "Farkle told me he plans on proposing to Riley soon."

Maya's mouth dropped open. "Wait! Farkle told you he plans on proposing to Riley?"

"Yeah," Josh nodded, watching his wife's reaction, closely. "He said why wait when he knows Riley is the one."

Maya's eyes went wide, "Oh no," she said as her heart dropped as she followed Josh into the nursery. "That's bad like really bad."

"What? Why?" he asked, as he gently put an almost sleeping Gabriel into his crib.

"Lucas is back."

"What?!" Josh snapped, before wincing and making sure he didn't wake up his son even more.

Maya nodded, running her hand over her face. "I know. He showed up at Riley's apartment and he wants Riley back. He said he has changed and is going to prove it and try to win Riley's heart back," she told him, once Gabriel was asleep.

"What did Riley say?"

"She just kind of blew it off but I know part of her wants to see if Lucas has changed," she sighed, leaning over and kissing her son goodnight. "What did you say when Farkle told you his plans?" she asked as she switched off the light in Gabriel's nursery and follow Josh into their bedroom.

"I nodded in agreement."

"Josh!' Maya whacked him on the chest.

"What?! How the hell was I suppose to know Lucas was going to come back to win Riley's heart."

Maya sighed, as she climbed into bed and sat against the headboard. "True. I didn't even see Lucas coming back in the picture. This is going to blow up. I don't want to see Riley get hurt. I don't want to see Farkle get hurt in this mess either."

Josh took Maya's hands into his. "I don't think he will."

Maya shook her head. "You don't know that."

"You're right," Josh agreed. "I don't but I do know-remember the night you went into premature labor?"

Maya shook her head as her eyes instantly started tearing up some at the thought of that night. She never wanted to remember what was by far the worst night of her life so far and wonder why in the world he would bring it up. "Josh," Maya breathed out, squeezing his hand.

"I know," Josh nodded, grateful everything turned out okay that night and they have a healthy son sleeping in the room next to them. "But while you were sleeping Riley arrived and she said something to me. She told me that she trusts me with you like you told me you trust Farkle with Riley the first night he came over for dinner."

Maya stood still for a moment as his words sunk in. "So, you think Riley is going to pick Farkle?"

"I can't promise she is going to pick Farkle," he told her truthfully. "But I know you two know each other more than anyone and for both of you to say the exact same words to me is a good indication of who I believe she is going to pick."

Maya pressed her lips together. "I don't know." She shook her head. "I feel like she is going to make a mistake and give Lucas the thousandth chance he doesn't deserve and once again she going to end up hurt and regret that she broke it off with Farkle and we are going to have to be there to pick up the pieces."

Josh sighed as he kissed Maya's hand. The two stared into each other's eyes, knowing what was to come.

**XOXOXOX**

Riley paced back and forth in her apartment. She had to do this. She was stuck at a crossroad and needed to do what was best for her. For him. If she didn't know exactly what her heart wanted she couldn't lead him on. She couldn't cheat on him. She wasn't that person and she wasn't about to become that person.

"Hey."

Riley stopped, looking over shoulder, shock to see Farkle. She was so loss in her thoughts she didn't hear him come in. "Hey," she greet back, forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" Farkle asked, instantly picking up something was wrong as he placed his overnight bag down and took a couple of steps closer to her.

Riley took in a deep breath as she stared into Farkle's worried eyes. She had to do this. She had to be truthful. "I have something I'm going to tell you and you're not going to like it."

"Okay," Farkle swallowed, his eyes on his girlfriend.

"Last night, Lucas showed up here," she began and she could see the drop in Farkle's face and it made herself hate herself for what she was about to do even more.

"What did he want?" Farkle asked, hesitantly.

"He wants another chance and to prove he has changed," she answered, honestly.

Farkle shook his head in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything," she admitted, softly.

"Do you want to give him another chance?"

Riley looked into his with wide eyes.

Farkle looked up at the ceiling, cursing under his breath.

"I know you don't understand-"

"You're right. I don't understand! He cheated on you. Repeatedly! He broke your heart. Repeatedly!"

"I just don't want to lead you on if my heart isn't in this relationship one hundred percent. I need to figure things out. I need to figure myself out."

"That's fine! Figure yourself and your feelings out! But don't expect me to wait around until you're ready to put your heart in our relationship one hundred percent because mine already was," he told her, pulling out a box that contained a diamond ring.

Riley gasped at the sight before looking back in a hurt Farkle's eyes. He stared her into her brown eyes before closing the box shut and making her close her eyes at the sound.

The two remained quiet, neither one making a move before Farkle shook his head, grabbing his bag and leaving the apartment.

Riley watched him leave, feeling her heartbreak. The tears streamed down her face as she slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. She tried to steady her breathing. She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting this feeling. She wasn't expecting her heart to break like it was breaking. The flashes of Farkle's hurt and the back of his head as he left her kept repeating in her head.

"What have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversations Josh mentioned are both in "I Get To Love You" if you haven't read it I highly suggest you do. It's mainly about Joshaya but does give some insight on this story. I didn't expect Lucas to get the most votes. I'll still not 100 percent sure who endgame will be but I am taking your thoughts and suggestions in. Please leave me a review and me know your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a comment letting me know what your thoughts!


End file.
